marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Time-Displaced) (Earth-TRN727)
| CurrentAlias = Marvel Girl | Aliases = Phoenix | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN727 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Oscar Bazaldua | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 27 | Death = Extermination #4 | HistoryText = Marvel Girl was with her fellow X-Men when they came upon Magneto who they thought was gone until she telepathically sensed his presence. Thinking that this was their Magneto, she got deferred by Cyclops and Beast who stated that this one had traveled there from the past. Jean then confronted their former mentor as she told him that he should not be seeing any part of this future. But Magneto rebuffed by telling her and the others that they weren't meant to cope with this as their teammate Iceman was dead. Jean blamed Magneto for everything that has happened, from the city being ripped apart to destroying anything he touches. But a mutant child came to Magneto's defense saying that he did what no one could or even would do which allowed for their very survival. Both Magneto and Jean exchanged their different ideologies when she told him how bad his future self ruined things. She said it took place right after they returned from space and during the whole Mothervine problem but Jean quickly thought that maybe there was a way to fix this to set things right but Beast deterred her as he said it will not work out the way she thought and the way Magneto would "fix" things is what turned him into a monster. Then the residents of the city protected Magneto against Hank's words as they said that it was him who saved them and not the X-Men. Jean was asked by Magneto about what happened to his future self but she shrugged by his comments which revealed that she and her teammates had killed him. This then lead to a theory of Hanks that time always had a way of correcting itself so if Magneto stayed things would be different which led to Jean and the others attacking him. Jean battled him by projecting her telekinesis against his magnetic field which caused their powers to cancel each other out. Magneto then picked up a statue of himself and propelled it straight at her knocking her off course but Beast repelled it by using a magical incantation as a defensive move to block the statue. The fight ended when Beast was hit over the head with a lead pipe by one of the mutant children which knocked him out. Jean had the chance to tell Magneto that she should have known he would never change. She said that she should have killed him the day she allowed him to walk out of the scrap yard and asked her to work with him. During sometime between Jean now powered by the Phoenix Force was confronted by the corpse of Galactus and his heralds the Silver Surfers to destroy the Earth in retaliation for what she did to their master but Jean thinking it was ludicrous for them to come all this way just because she punched Galactus. She unleashed the full power of the Phoenix to disperse of the heralds and whatever remained of their master. As time past Marvel Girl was called to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach by Kitty Pryde in order to rally them before the arrival of the Sentinels During the battle, Jean made sure that the children were evacuated to the Blackbird as her teammates drew cover fire. After Beast was obliterated by of the Sentinels repulsor beams, Jean stood her ground with Cyclops as the Sentinels came toward them. In the present, a vision of Jean and her teammates prior to the extermination was seen in the mind of Cable after her younger self probed him to assess the veracity of his statements. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Flight Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Phoenix Force Category:Grey Family Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Temporal Paradoxes